


Choke

by everydaysoul



Series: Kink meme fills and other fun things [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dubious Consent, Emetophilia, Humiliation, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaysoul/pseuds/everydaysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill.</p><p>Sam fucks Dean's mouth until he gags and throws up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choke

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme fill (http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/110195.html?thread=41121907#t41121907) Very slightly edited and polished up from the original fill, crossposting to ao3 because I decided I like it and I want to archive it. Teehee.

 

This is where Dean belongs, Sam thinks. Naked, on his knees at Sam’s feet, hands bound behind his back, mouth forced wide open on the extra large ring gag that’s probably dangerously close to dislocating his jaw. It looks fucking uncomfortable, but Sam’s not taking his chances; he doesn’t trust Dean not to bite. Especially not with what he’s about to do.

“Gonna fuck your mouth,” Sam tells Dean, fisting his hair and pulling him up so that Dean’s arching with a small, strained noise. “Choke you on my cock and come down your throat, and you’re going to _let_ me.”

 _Because you don’t have a choice_ , Sam thinks. He sees Dean’s brilliant green eyes go wide, relishes the way his brother seems to shiver as he unzips his pants, lazily pulls out his cock. Strokes it a few times, all the while enjoying the apprehension in Dean’s flushed face.

And he doesn’t start slow, doesn’t give Dean any time to adjust. Sam grabs him, one hand curling tightly around the back of Dean’s head to hold him still, and fucks right in. Dean’s throat is a lovely, a liquid warm heat around the head of his cock, muscles fluttering wildly as Dean instantly gags.

It’s _beautiful_. Sam groans, _loves_ the sounds Dean’s making as he chokes, each broken cry a soft vibration on his cock. Loves how Dean’s lips look stretched around his cock, and he’s going to fuck his mouth until those pretty pink lips are swollen and red. Dean’s long eyelashes are starting to clump wet with his tears but it only spurs Sam further on, his hips jerking as he thrusts even harder into Dean’s open mouth.

“Feels so tight around my cock,” Sam says harshly, “Want you to choke, want you to _hurt_.”

Dean makes a sound that sounds like a terrified plea, but Sam tangles his fingers in Dean’s short hair again, pulls him close until Dean’s nose is buried in the coarse hair around the base of his cock. Holds him there until Dean’s gagging again, shoulders heaving as he struggles for breath.

“That didn’t feel so good, did it?” Sam says quietly, as he finally releases Dean, grants him a short moment of relief. Watches in cruel satisfaction as Dean nearly stumbles over as he pants heavily, open-mouthed and drooling. He fists his dick as he waits just long enough for Dean to recover slightly, allows him a glimmer of hope that his torment’s over, then grabs him agan.

“I’m not done with you,” he says, and roughly fucks in again.

This time Dean writhes, his throat spasming exquisitely and then he’s throwing up around Sam’s cock. Wet and hot vomit bursting through his abused throat as he chokes helplessly around the head of Sam’s cock, and Sam graciously steps back, lets Dean gag and empty the contents of his stomach all over the floor. The sight of his brother, used and broken, is _gorgeous_ , and Sam desperately wraps his hand around his cock, strokes once, twice, and he’s coming. Points his cock to the floor so he can add his come to the puddle of vomit in front of Dean.

He’s not even disappointed; this will be so much better than making his brother swallow his come.

Sam reaches down, unbuckles Dean’s gag and gently works it out of his mouth.

“Look at the mess you made,” Sam says. Fondly caresses Dean’s hair as he works his stiff jaw open and shut, wincing at the pain.

“Sammy,” Dean says, his voice a hoarse rasp.

Sam doesn’t bother waiting to hear what he has to say next. He pushes Dean down, rubs his face into the vomit and come. 

“Clean it up.”


End file.
